The Girl That I Want
by Zhechii
Summary: Hanya Cerita pendek romansa antara Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes.


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail Belongs to Mashima Hiro**

* * *

**The girl that I want**

**Rating : K**

**Erza/Jellal**

* * *

Gadis itu adalah teman baiknya selama pemuda itu bisa ingat . Dia selalu berada di sisinya walaupun banyak kejadian di depan mereka . Dia bahkan telah menyelamatkan hidupnya berkali-kali sehingga tak terhitung lagi dengan jari. Dan sekarang dia berada dekat dengannya serta selalu mendukungnya , berusaha menyemangati dirinya agar tumbuh dewasa dan berani mengajak Ultear keluar .

"Kau juga, Erza? " Jellal Fernades bertanya , tampak agak kesal .

" Mengapa tidak ? Sudah jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa di antara kalian berdua , " jawab Erza Scarlet . Gadis berambut merah ini tahu bahwa Ultear memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap kawannya itu. Erza juga mengerti jika dirinya tidak bisa bersaing dengan Ultear. "Aku mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal Ultear lebih lama tapi dia selalu berada di sisi Jellal setiap hari, " pikirnya dengan cemburu .

" Aku kira ... " Jellal kebobolan .

Erza memukul pundak pemuda itu dan tersenyum pada kawan kecilnya. "Ayolah. Kau tidak perlu menahan perasaanmu terlalu lama!Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Jellal mengangguk perlahan tapi manik coklatnya masih menatap wajah kawan kecilnya itu . Tatapan yang dalam dari pemuda itu seakan sedang mengawasinya hingga buat dirinya menggigil sampai ke tulang punggungnya, seolah-olah pemuda berambut biru gelap itu ingin mengatakan bahwa dialah yang diinginkan Jellal, bukan kawan satu timnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jellal ! Jika kau tidak segera bertindak bisa-bisa seseorang akan mencuri Ultear pergi! " Erza bercanda , pelan nada suaranya . Sebenarnya Erza mengeluarkan sebuah lelucon kepada kawannya agar ia bisa menjaga sakit hatinya yang tersembunyi. Hanya cara demikian yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengecoh kawan kecilnya itu supaya Jellal tidak melihat perasaannya yang sebenarnya . Dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi tidak lebih dari berteman dengan Jellal. Dia seharusnya mengerti bahwa perannya itu tidak lebih hanya mendukung pemuda itu. Dia tidak pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Jelllal . Dia tidak pernah bisa menjadi satu untuk dirinya .

" Hm. Kurasa ... Terima kasih, Erza ... " kata Jellal dengan senyum yang dipaksakan . Dia tampak terluka , ditolak.

" Berjuanglah, Jellal!Aku akan mendengarkan curhatanmu jika kau ditolak. " Erza memberikan dukungan pada pemuda itu untuk bangkit mengejar Ultear . Ketika Jellal mulai berbicara dengan Ultear , Erza bergegas beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Dia tidak tahan jika dirinya melihat Jellal meminta Ultear keluar untuk pergi kencan. Erza bersandar di dinding dan menghela napas . Gadis berambut merah itu menghormati Ultear tapi Erza tidak tahan harus kehilangan Jellal sepenuhnya . Berdiri di aula ruangan seorang diri , air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Tatsuki itu.

" Erza, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu. Kau membuatku terlihat buruk karena aku tidak mengejarmu ! "

Dengan segera, Erza menyeka air mata dan berbalik. Ia melihat Jellal cemberut padanya. "Kenapa? Apa dirimu ditolak? " tanyanya, berupaya tegar .

" Ultear telah memiliki pria yang dicintainya. Aku tahu semenjak dulu. Aku tidak mungkin merebut kekasih orang. Hati sangat sesak ketika gadis yang kuinginkan malah menyuruhku untuk mencintai gadis lain. " jawab teman kecil Erza dengan tatapan sedih.

" Eh? Apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Mataku dan hatiku hanya tertuju pada satu gadis yaitu, Kau, Erza Scarlet."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa semenjak dulu?"

"Itu karena ketidakpekaanmu dalam menanggapi perasaanku! Aku selalu memperlihatkan rasa cintaku kepadamu tapi kau malah bersikap acuh tak acuh, Erza!" Jellal bentak.

"Akh... A-apa itu benar ... ? "

"Ya, semua itu benar! Aku dan Ultear hanya berteman, tapi kaulah yang aku inginkan sebagai kekasihku , " kata Jellal sembari tersenyum lembut .

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Erza mengangkat kedua lengannya dan memeluk sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya.

**The End**

* * *

**Akhirnya aku membuat cerita One-shot Erza dan Jellal. Semoga readers menyukainya. RnR?**


End file.
